Ivy
Ivy & Oak is the second episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Professor Oak, Scott, and Jill, all exiting the S.S. Anne and walking onto Valencia Island. The sun shines bright, covering the entire grass-covered island, and Scott covers his forhead to see. Scott: Omg this place is AWESOME! Professor Oak takes a big breath of the air. Oak: Aaah... Smells so fresh! Jill: Woah! Jill lifts up the camera from her neck, and begins taking pictures of the island. Eevee: Iv, iv!! Eevee runs off the ship, and begins rolling around on the grass. Eevee: eyeaaah eayaaah!! Eevee rolls on its back and begins stretching its arms and legs. Scott: OH MY ARCEUSH THAT IS ADORABLE Scott runs over to his Eevee, and lays down next to it, and begins petting it, when a shadow covers him, and Scott looks up and sees a tall skinny woman with purple hair and wearing a large white lab coat identical to Professor Oak's, standing in front of Scott. Scott: Uh, Hi. Oak: Ivy! Hi! Oak walks over to the woman, and the two hug. Woman: Professor Oak, how very nice to see you again! Oak: You too! Oak stands by Jill and Scott. Oak: Scott, Jill, this is Professor Ivy! As Oak gestures towards Ivy, she waves he hand while smiling. Ivy: I didn't know you were bringing guests. Oak: Yeah, I invited them at the last moment! Jill: Hi, I'm Jill! Nice to meet you! Jill shakes Ivy's hand, and Scott quickly stands up. Ivy: Nice meeting you, too! Oak: Shall we go to your lab? Ivy: Sure, if you'd just follow me! Ivy leads the group on a narrow dusty path, which leads to a large white building. Jill: Woah, that looks just like Professor Oak's lab! Ivy: Yes, it was modeled after his. Ivy puts her hand near the doorknob, but it suddenly opens without her touching it, an three identical woman with different shades of brown hair, and each with large glasses over their eyes, open the door. Ivy: Oh, this is Charity, Hope and Faith, my assistants! The Triplets: PROFESSOR IVY, YOU'RE BACK! The woman begin squealing with Joy. Ivy: I was only gone for 20 minutes.... The Triplets: THAT'S WAY TOO LONG! Scott: Oh that's so freaky, you three look exactly alike!!! Jill: Scott, obviously they're triplets. Scott: Oh... Ivy: Anyways, you may come in! The triplets run aside, allowing the group to enter the building, and the two Professors take a seat on a tropical-colored couch. Oak: So, Ivy, why did you call me here? Ivy: Well, I was stumped on some research, and I thought you could help me. Oak: Oh, okay. Why couldn't you just send it in the mail like always? Ivy: That's just not the same as meeting you in person! Plus, it's not something I can put in words. Ivy looks over at Scott, wandering around the room. Ivy: So, Jill and....? Scott: Scott. Ivy: Jill and Scott, what are you doing here in the Orange Islands? Scott: I'm here to challenge the Orange League! Ivy: Oh, the Orange League? That's a very challenging league! Scott: Pfft, I can do it! I can do ANYTHING! Scott thrusts his arm upwards, and Ivy chuckles, then looks at Jill. Ivy: And you? Jill: I'm here to see the strange and exotic Pokemon! We already saw some Butterfree on the ship, and they were BEAUTIFUL! Ivy: Oh yeah, that's the famous Valencia Island Butterfree! Would you like to see some more of this island's exotic Pokemon? Jill: I would love to! Ivy: Okay then, everyone follow me! Ivy stands up, and walks outside, with the door being help open by the Triplets, and Scott and Jill follow her. Oak: Uggh. Oak stands up in pain. Oak: My back just isn't what it used to be... Oak slowly walks outside to Ivy. Ivy: This is the outside where I research all kind of Alternately colored Pokemon in Valencia Island! Go, have a look! Ivy steps aside, allowing Jill and Scott to explore the large forest ahead of them. Scott: Awesomee!!! Jill and Scott run off in the same direction, and come across Faith, one of the three triplets, setting out bowls of Pokemon food for a bunch of brightly colored Nidoran both male and female, and the two of them stop to see them. Scott: Coool!!! Jill begins taking pictures of each of them. Suddenly, more Pokemon such as bright red Paras, orange Weepinbell, a dark colored Raticate, and bright blue Vileplume with orange flowers, all emerge from some dark green bushes, and scatter around the food, eager to eat. Jill: Woah!! This is so cool! Ivy: You see, according to my research, the Pokemon on Valencia Island are different shades of colors that aren't normal on the regular Kanto cities due to either their diet or their habitat, possibly even both. Jill begins taking out a notepad from her pocket, and writing down everything Professor Ivy says. Jill: This is so interesting!! Bulbasaur and Eevee run over to the food as well, and begin eating it, but they are stopped by Scott. Scott: Guys, that's not your food, you shouldn't eat it! Ivy: No, it's okay! We have plenty! Bulbasaur and Eevee continue eating just as they hear Ivy's words. Ivy: Oh, I have something that might help you! Triplets, do you think you could get me the map? Charity: I GOT IT! Hope: NO, I DO! Faith: NO NO NO, I'M GETTING IT! Charity, Hope and Faith begin racing to find a map for Professor Ivy. Ivy: Heh... They always compete for attention. Only seconds later, the girls begin racing each other back, each tugging on a large piece of paper, and they casually hand it over to Professor Ivy. Professor Ivy: Here, take this! Professor Ivy hands them the large, wrinkled map, and hands it to Jill, who stretches it out and begins reading it. Scott: What is it? Ivy: It's a special map containing all of the Islands of the Orange Archipelago. See! Professor Ivy points to a small islands on the map. Ivy: That's Valencia Island, we're here. The next island is Tangelo island, over here! Ivy slides her finger across to another small island close to Valencia Island. Jill: Ah, I see. So, after that its Mikan Island, and after that North Mandarin Island? Ivy: Yeah, you've got it! Jill: Ah great! Thanks for giving us this, it'll really help a lot! Scott: Wait a second... Ivy: What? Scott: How are we going to get to the other islands? Jill: Oh yeah, I don't know. Oak: Oh, uh.... I haven't thought about that... Heheh.... Oak pauses, and scratches his head, thinking. Scott: Why don't we just swim! Jill rolls up the map, and sticks it in her backpack, and she gives stares at Scott right in the eyes. Jill: ...Scott, the miles are miles and miles and MILES away from each other. It could take days to swim back and forth, and there's not way we could do that. Scott: ...O. Oak: Do you still have that Aerodactyl of yours? Jill: Yeah, but he's not strong enough to lift both me and Scott... Ug, now would be a great time to withdraw that Kabutops. Too bad the Pokemon Resurrection Center is VERY far from here... Ivy: Well, I guess I can let you use my Motorboat for a little while until you work something out. Jill: Really!? Ivy: It's normally used in case of an emergency, but there hasn't been an accident in years! Go ahead and use it! Jill: Wow, thank you so much! Ivy: Not a problem at all! Jill and Scott go back to petting the Pokemon, as Ivy checks her golden watch on her left hand. Ivy: Oh! The time got away from me! i'm sorry but visiting hours are over. They are research subjects after all! Scott: Awww, already!? Bulbasaur and Eevee moan with disappointment. Ivy: Yes, i'm afraid so. Professor Oak is going to stay here to help me with my research, so you might as well go ahead to Tangelo Island. Jill: Aww I'd hate to leave to soon! Oak: Yeah, Ivy's right. Scott: Okay then. Scott gives a quick hug to the Raticate, and hops to his feet. Ivy: Hope, if you could take Jill and Scott to the motorboat that would be appreciated! Hope: OKAY! Faith: I CAN DO IT TOO! Charity: NO, LET ME DO IT!! Ivy: Girls! I asked Hope to do it. Hope smirks at the other two, and begins walking with Scott and Jill following. Charity: Ugg! No fair! Ivy sighs very loudly, and her and Professor Oak begin walking back to the lab, as the two triplets continue yelling back and forth, and the episode comes to an end. Category:Episodes